


In Cold Blood

by tokifukawa



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Murder, Yuri commits murder, i think, kinda messy sorry, not too gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokifukawa/pseuds/tokifukawa
Summary: "Yuri, what... are we gonna do?""I-I don't know. We will figure something out, I suppose."
Relationships: Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Please stop playing with my brand new heart, My innocent heart ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course i’ve never actually,, murdered someone, or tried to get away with murder, so pardon me if anything is illogical. this fic was really fun and different to write so i hope you enjoy! also, i got the names of the chapter titles from the song ‘girls’ by nature, it’s really good and you should go listen to it if you’d like!

It was dark, the only light in the room from the moon shining through the thin curtains. It was cold, the air heavy and the room dead silent as the two girls stood in complete shock and horror at the scene before them.

It all happened in a flash. One minute Natsuki was being beaten and nearly killed by Papa, and the next Yuri was attacking him...

...

...With a _knife_. And now... here they were. 

She was shaking. Her body still ached from the beating she had just received, but there was no time to worry about that right now. Yuri had- he was-

“You... killed him.” She spoke. Yuri stood there, not saying a word.

"Yuri, _what_... are we gonna do?" Natsuki breathed, her voice no more than a whisper. She looked down to her hands, only to find more crimson, the same crimson that was pooling on the floor and was splattered over the rest of her and Yuri's bodies.

Yuri paused, looking over to Natsuki who was clearly still in shock. Her eyes were wide and pooling with tears as she looked down at her body and the room that were now covered in the warm crimson.

"I-I don't know. We will figure something out, I suppose."

"What do you mean figure something out?!" Natsuki snapped, her voice now a shout as it filled the deafening silence of the living room. "There's a dead body on the floor, may I remind you! Why do you seem so— _calm_?! You just killed someone, my fucking dad!"

Yuri sighed, wiping her blood stained hands off on the skirt of her uniform. "Natsuki. I assure you, I am anything but calm. I am freaking out, but me displaying that won't help our situation right now, will it?"

The tension in the air was thick. Natsuki needed to throw up, blood was everywhere, and Yuri wasn't exactly being the most easy to deal with right now. Her father was dead, and none other than her best friend had murdered him.

"Oh, and what exactly is our 'situation'? You know, how you just decided to murder my dad and drag me into helping you cover it up??"

"...Please don't call it a murder."

The pink haired girl scoffed, standing up to glare at the other girl in the room, "What should I call it then, huh? That's exactly what it was, Yuri; a murder. You murdered him with your own two hands and now _I_ have to help clean it up."

There was silence between them for a moment.

"He was hurting you..." Yuri finally whispered, her voice weak and vulnerable. Her eyes began filling with tears at the thought of the man doing something so horrible to the girl she loved so much. He was gone now, so she didn't have to worry about him hurting her anymore, but now there were so many other things to worry about.

"So? That doesn't mean you should go and _murder_ him!!"

"I-I didn't mean to. I was just trying to warm him... l-let him know that what he was doing wasn't acceptable. I n-never meant to..." Yuri trailed off, the tears finally spilling from her eyes. She collapsed to the ground, becoming even more soiled and soaked with the mans blood in the process.

Natsuki still wanted to throw up. The prominent scent of fresh blood that filled the room wasn't exactly helping either. As much as Natsuki was upset with the girl, she shouldn’t have been so hard on her just then. She knew her friend, and she knew she was fragile and still in shock too. Besides, Papa was a horrible person who hurt her in so many ways. It wasn't like she was happy that he was dead, no, but she wasn't— opposed to it? And now Yuri who didn't even mean to kill him (or so she says) was having a breakdown on the floor right where his body lay stiff and cold.

"Yuri..." Natsuki sighed, pushing away her pride for a moment to crouch down and awkwardly pat Yuri on the back. How exactly were you supposed to comfort someone after they had just murdered your abusive father?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm a monster. What have I done?!" The purple haired girl whispered, rocking back and forth and she held her head and bawled.

"Yuri! You're not a monster!" Natsuki gasped, now feeling extra guilty. "Look, I'm sorry for being so harsh. You did kill him though, and now matter how much he may have deserved it, it doesn't make it right. I don't mean to sound like a bitch right now, I'm just scared and I'm sure you are too."

"I am. I haven't a clue what to do. B-But... I'm sorry... So sorry." Yuri sniffled, looking up to meet the pink haired girl’s eyes.

"...It's okay." It wasn't okay. He was dead. She had murdered him. They would be caught and shipped off to jail for the rest of their lives, but for Yuri's sake she wouldn't show her worries right now, "Now get up, dummy. We have a body to dispose of."

Yuri squeaked at the reminder. "O-Oh, right. W-What s-shall we do with it?"

"I mean, we could like... burn it? Or maybe drown it in bleach."

"W-Where are we going to get that much bleach, o-o-or somewhere to set it on fire?"

"Uhhh, I dunno. I didn't think that far ahead. And hey, you killed him, so maybe you should be brainstorming with me!! Don't you watch those like, creepy murder shows?"

"Oh, u-uh..." Yuri pondered. It was true that she had watched her fair share of crime shows and horror movies, so she had a basic grasping of what to do with a dead body. None of those ideas however, were the least bit realistic or attainable in this situation.

"I suppose we could try and pass it off like he r-ran away. O-Or a s-suicide."

Natsuki took another look at her fathers body. "...I don't think the cops would buy that as a suicide. A run away might work though. We just need alibis."

Yuri nodded, pausing to think for a second. "You and I were having a sleepover at my house to prepare for the festival as we're both in the literature club. We designed a couple banners and posters, baked some cupcakes, ate some dinner and then stayed up late watching horror movies. We both went to sleep by 1:00 am. We never left the house once that evening."

"Wow, sounds like you had that planned out."

"N-Not really."

"It's good. It could work. We need to make some posters and cupcakes though."

"I-Indeed we do. And we should try and get rid of our clothes and fingerprints, a-anything that could link us to the c-crime."

"R-Right."

Silence fell between them. Natsuki looked between the body and Yuri and the room. She wanted to throw up, she wanted to run away, she wanted this to just be a bad dream that she would awake from in the morning. Unfortunately, it wasn't. It was undeniably real. Her fathers body lay a couple feet in front of her, covered in stab wounds inflicted by her best friend. It was all too real.

"Yuri...?" Natsuki questioned, eyes focusing on her friend. Yuri stood in the middle of the floor, eyes glossing over as she looked at the mess she created.

"Y-Yes, Natsuki?"

"W-What's gonna happen to you— to _us_? What's gonna happen if we get caught?" She knew the answer, but there was no harm in asking again.

"Well, I would most likely get life in jail. Since you're just an accomplice, you likely wouldn't get as much time as me, but you can never be sure."

"Y-Yuri! Don't call me an accomplice!"

"Is that not what you are? You're assisting me in cleaning up my... doings, after all." Yuri sighed, growing more quiet at the end of the sentence. Natsuki knew it was because she couldn't come to terms with what she had just done. She couldn't blame her. If Natsuki had just committed a murder, she wouldn't want to think about it either.

"...I guess." She faltered, surprised at the deadpan response. "Well, whatever. None of that's gonna happen, cause we're not gonna get caught. We're gonna get rid of all of the evidence and then go to your house and practice the alibi. It'll be like it never even happened."

Yuri nodded, a sigh of what Natsuki hoped was reassurance leaving her lips.

"A-Alright. And um- Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for helping me."

"Oh, what are friends for." Natsuki stiffly giggled, trying to loosen the tension in the room. Yuri couldn’t laugh right now, no matter how hard she tried, so she offered a wary smile instead.

"Well, we should probably take care of um— this now." She motioned to her father's body on the floor.

"Alright. Let's get to work."


	2. Just because you created this waiting and obsession Doesn’t mean I’ve never held resentment toward you...

Yuri shuddered as the warm water hit her skin. She was trying to wash the blood off her body, but boy, was there a lot.

She let out a heavy sigh as she hung her head under the faucet, letting the water run through her purple hair. She should've known it wouldn't have been this easy. She shouldn't have _killed_ him in the first place. In her defense, it _was_ kind of an accident. She just wanted to give him a scare, and then she got angry...

Really angry. She thought about all the times that sick fuck may have hurt Natsuki, and she just- snapped. And then, just like that, she was stabbing him... over and over again, and then he was dead. Dead, limp, and cold in her arms. 

Yuri cringed at the thought. She didn't want to think about it. Every time she did she felt like curling into a ball and crying her eyes out. It was disgusting— the way he was still laughing up until his last seconds, the feeling of his fresh blood all over her body, the way she didn't even regret it.

 _She_ was disgusting. She had murdered someone no more than a few hours ago, and she didn't feel even an ounce of remorse. Natsuki's father was a terrible, horrible person who hurt his own daughter more times than she could count, but that didn’t mean he deserved it... right? Like Natsuki said, as much as he may have deserved it, it didn’t make it right.

But to Yuri, it felt right. He was gone, for good. Natsuki was safe. She could go see friends now without worrying about being beaten when she got home. She could actually have food for the first time in who knows how long. She was free, and if that meant killing him, it was worth it.

Maybe everyone at school was right, maybe she was a freak. A disgusting, nasty freak who didn't deserve to live. A disgusting, nasty freak who deserved exactly what happened to Natsuki's father to happen to her.

She shook her head, water from her wet hair going all over the place. _"No_." She thought, _"You have come so far, Yuri. Just months ago you were a crazy, obsessive creep. You do not wish to turn back into that, do you? You can not be having these thoughts. Natsuki has worked so hard trying to help you with your issues, and what do you do? You kill her father."_

Yuri's eyes widened at the reminder. It hadn't really set in until now. She had- killed him. He was dead. He could never come back. And she had made Natsuki help her hide the body. And worst of all— her old habits were coming back. She didn’t want to be sick again, she couldn’t afford to be. But at this rate...

Tears began brimming in Yuri's eyes, a painful stinging with them. She was a monster. A disgusting, murdering monster. A freak who had learned nothing from months of therapy.

She took the sponge and scrubbed her skin until it was raw, making sure not to miss a single inch. She felt dirty— utterly disgusting. She could still feel his blood on her even though this was her third shower. She just wanted to burry herself in a hole and never come out.

The tears fell, mixing with the water from the shower. With a sob and a sigh she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Her hands shook as she stood in front of the mirror. Red was all she could see. It covered her entire body, head to toe. There was no escaping it. Her third shower— and she _still_ felt like she was covered in his blood. It may have not actually been there, but the image and feeling were still fresh in her brain.

She dazed into the mirror, someone who wasn’t her staring back at her. This Yuri was sick, she wasn't well. Yuri had to keep reminding herself that this wasn’t her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was pale and streaked with tears. Even her hair looked terrible, which was only normal after scrubbing it was shampoo three times in a row.

The girl quietly got dressed, avoiding looking at herself in the mirror as she did so. She knew she would only see one thing— a _murderer_.

After dressing and collecting herself to the best of her abilitys, she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where Natsuki was waiting quietly on the bed.

That's right— _Natsuki_. Yuri couldn't even begin to imagine how Natsuki was feeling right now. Her dad had just been murdered, by her own best friend none the less. She was probably going through way worse than Yuri was. Even if he was a piece of shit, he was still her father.

"H-Hello, Natsuki." Yuri stuttered, eyes staring down at the ground. Natsuki turned around to look at the girl, her eyes a little puffy. Natsuki smiled upon seeing the girl, patting the place on the bed beside her. Yuri hesitantly made her way over, sitting down where Natsuki had gestured. She fidgeted with her hands, making sure to look anywhere but Natsuki as they sat in a deadly silence.

Natsuki cleared her throat, looking towards the girl who sat beside her. Yuri flinched, eyes meeting Natsuki's when she looked over.

"H-Hi." Yuri whispered.

“Hey.”

"I'm uh- sorry. For...,” She didn’t have to finish that. They both knew what she meant, “and uh... dragging you i-into it. I-I..."

"Yuri, look at me." Natsuki started, her voice completely stern and urgent, "We took care of it, alright? He's gone. He can't hurt me or you or anyone anymore. He skipped town, and we had nothing to do with it."

Yuri slightly nodded, eyes full of salty tears again. "R-Right."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Yuri spoke again. "B-But, aren't you upset with me?"

\- ” _Haven’t you heard?” The girl snickered, not even trying to be sneaky about pointing at her in the hallway, “That girls a total freak! I heard she like, cuts herself in the bathroom— and gets off on it! Not to mention how creepy she is. Doesn’t she look like she’d totally just murder someone?” -_

_**”Shut up.** ”_

Natsuki sighed, looking over to her friend. She looked a mess; tired, confused, sad. Her eyes were full of uncertainty and fear.

"Yuri. I'm more... shocked. Confused? Scared? I dunno. All I know is that I'm not mad— I guess. I could never stay mad at you. And him- he was an asshole. He deserved it."

"Y-Yeah, b-but he was your f-father. D-Don't you care?"

\- ” _Ew, really? She really is a freak.” The other girl laughed. -_

” ** _Please stop.”_**

"Yuri, like I said, I'm not mad. He didn't love me, not even one bit, so why should I be upset that he's dead? I mean he may have, but he sure as hell didn’t show it, even on his good days. He beat me every single day without fail, never fed me, smashed beer bottles into my head, and so much more. Sure, he is— _was_ my dad, but he never acted like one. He doesn't deserve my sympathy."

"A-And you're not t-terrified of me? You don't w-want to run away, o-or scream in my face that I'm a f-freak?"

\- ” _Did you hear? Crazy chick got sent to a mental hospital! Apparently she like, had a total freak out and went crazy!”_

_”Hah, I knew it! She really is fucking crazy. I hope she stays there for a long time, haha!” -_

” ** _I said stop.”_**

"Hey, stop it.” Natsuki scolded, grabbing her friends hands and holding them in her own, “What did I tell you? You're my friend, and I could never stay mad at you. I know it was a mistake, and I know you would never hurt someone any other time. So don't worry right now, okay? I'm still a little shaken up, a-and confused, but I'm not disgusted at you, and you're not a freak."

Natsuki didn’t even know if she believed that herself.If she was being completely honest, she was a little scared of Yuri right now. Could you blame her? She had just _murdered_ someone right in front of her. She knew Yuri didn’t mean it, and she knew Yuri was a good person, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Yuri would hurt her like she did her father...

“ _No Natsuki. Snap out of it! Yuri would never do that.”_

Yuri broke the silence with a relieved sigh, her body relaxing a bit at the girl’s previous words. Natsuki couldn’t help but feel guilty for the internal warfare going on in her mind at the moment.

"O-Oh. A-Alright. T-Thank you, Natsuki."

"Of course, dummy. Now come here." Natsuki softly giggled, holding her arms out in invitation. Yuri smiled for the first time this whole night, weak but none the less a smile. Natsuki’s heart warmed at the sight, allowing herself to relax in the arms of her friend.

Natsuki let out a soft sigh, running her fingers through Yuri’s purple locks. All the doubt she had about the girl melted away in that moment. She knew Yuri would never hurt her, ever. Or at least she hoped.

The two girls fell asleep that night in each-other’s arms, temporarily forgetting about the murder they had just committed and the consequences that could come of it. 


	3. I’m just a girl in front of love...

"Haven't you heard?" The girl snickered, not even trying to be sneaky about pointing at her in the hallway, "That girls a total freak! I heard she like, cuts herself in the bathroom— and gets off on it! Not to mention how creepy she is. Doesn't she look like she'd totally like, just murder someone?"

"Ew, really? She really is an ugly freak." The other girl laughed.

Yuri's heart sunk as she listened to the girl's across the hallway snicker and spew insults about her. This happened every day, it was nothing new, so why did it always hurt her so much?

She cringed, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. _"You can not cry, Yuri. They will ridicule you even more. Do not show them weakness."_

With a heavy sigh, Yuri closed her locker, only taking the books she needed for her next class with her. She hung her head low as she made her way across the hallway, careful to not make eye contact with any of the girls talking about her. She couldn't even start to imagine what would happen if she accidentally met one of their feisty gazes.

"Hah, there goes freaky chick! Do you think she even has any friends?" One girl snickered, pointing to Yuri as she silently walked down the hallway.

The other girl burst into laughter, "Nice one! Of course she doesn't have any friends! Who would wanna be friends with a freak like her?"

Yuri froze in the hallway, tears about to fall from her eyes. Those words rung through her head, over and over again. _"Who would want to be friends with a freak like her?"_

She shook, unable to move as she stood planted into the floor of the hallway. All around her she could hear the snickering, the awful words being said about her and the laughing. She couldn't take it anymore. They were right. She was a freak, a disgusting one at that. That was why she had no friends, no acquaintances, not even her own mother loved her.

"Hey, uggos!" A voice rang out through the hallway, causing everyone's gossiping to come to a pause. Yuri blinked, slowly looking up from the ground to see none other than Natsuki, a girl who was in her club standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. _"What's... she doing?"_ Yuri thought, gripping her school bag with anticipation and worry.

"Who are _you_ to be talking to Yuri like that? Yuri is anything but a freak, so shut the hell up! She's never done anything to any of you, so I don't know why you love making her life a living hell!! Why don't you just leave her alone and get a fucking life?!" Natsuki yelled, her voice angry and full of determination. Yuri's eyes widened, shocked at what the girl had just said.

 _"Is she... standing up for me?!_ " Yuri couldn't grasp the idea. No one had ever done it for her, and Natsuki was definitely not the first person she imagined ever would. Sure, her and the girl were in the same club, but they rarely ever talked when they were there, and the times they did they were fighting. For Natsuki to stand up for her like that when they weren't even friends...

Yuri hid her blush behind her hair, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She was staring back at the ground now, not even daring to look back up. The hallway was uncomfortably silent, not a single peep from any bystanders.

Finally the silence broke, the girls breaking into laughter, "Awww, or what, huh? What're you gonna do, hurt us? Why don't you and your little girlfriend go somewhere else?"

"Y-You- you l-little..." Natsuki grit her teeth, her hand clenching into a fist. She looked like she was about to murder someone, "Just because I look small doesn't mean I can't fuck a bitch up!"

"Pffttt, I'd like to see you try." The other interjected, throwing Natsuki a glare as she laughed in her face.

"I- I... I will!" Natsuki shouted, and in that moment, she punched one of the girls— _right in the face._

Everyone in the hallway gasped, Yuri included. She didn't know what to do besides stand there with her eyes bulging.

"N-N-Natsuki!!" She stuttered, grabbing the girl to pull her back from the scene.

"...Oops?" Natsuki managed, staring at her fist and the girl she punched's angry expression. Natsuki gulped, and not wanting to stick around for her to act on anything, grabbed Yuri's hand and raced down the hallway with her.

Yuri barely had any time to react to what had just all happened. First, Natsuki had stood up for her when the girls were making fun of her, then, she punch one of them square in the face, and now they were running away! Yuri would be lying if she said she wasn't even a tiny bit flattered right now.

Once Natsuki figured they were far enough away from the girl's fury, she dropped Yuri's hand and stood against the wall to catch her breath. Yuri stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"I-I- Y-You... p-punched that g-girl!!"

Natsuki laughed, rubbing some sweat off of her forehead from the run, "Heh, guess I did. Well whatever, she deserved it."

Yuri stared at the girl with amazement, a swirling happening in her stomach, "B-B-But, w-what if y-you g-get s-suspended, o-or w-worse??"

"Oh, shit. I didn't think about that. I just kinda... punched without thinking." She gulped, her face slightly dropping, "Oh well. If I do, it will have been for a good cause!" A fang poked out from Natsuki's mouth as she smiled at Yuri, causing her heart to nearly explode. Yuri stood there, her cheeks red and hot.

"You... y-you didn't h-have to do that..." She stammered, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

Natsuki just shook her head, "Yes, I did. What they were saying about you wasn't cool! I wasn't just gonna stand there and watch them bully you, Yuri!"

Yuri blinked, even more heat rushing to her cheeks. Her brain was fuzzy and her insides were tingling.

"B-But... I thought you h-hated m-me." Yuri sulked, her voice now quiet as she sniffled.

"What? No! Of course I don't hate you, d-dummy!" Natsuki protested with sudden enthusiasm. Picking up on what she just said, she crossed her arms and looked away from the girl before her, puffing her cheeks, "I-I mean, you're n-not the worst, s-so..."

"Well, thank you, Natsuki. Truly. It means s-so much."

"N-No problem, dummy! You owe me, though!" Natsuki huffed, looking into the girls eyes.

"A-Ah, of c-course."

The pink haired girl cleared her throat, looking away to the clock on the other side of the hallway. "W-Well, we should probably get to our classes, yeah?"

Yuri nodded, taking a step away from the girl. "R-Right. I'll be going now." She started, "A-And.... u-um, t-thank you, again."

Natsuki just smiled, her fang poking out again. "Don't mention it! I'll see ya later!"

And just like that, she was gone. Yuri watched as the small girl turned around and ventured down the hallway, a skip in her step. She didn't even seem the least bit scared of the consequences she could face for initiating violence on another student.

Yuri's heart clenched, and her face was flushed. Natsuki had... saved her...

Yuri shook her head, shaking any unwanted thought from it. _"Do not think too much of it, Yuri. She was just being friendly, r-right?"_

No one messed with her for the rest of the day, which was something completely new to Yuri, and Natsuki was to thank for it all. She made a mental note to properly thank her another time.

All she could think about was how Natsuki had sweeped into save her, punched a girl in the face for her, and then acted like it was nothing. It wasn't nothing to Yuri. To Yuri, it was everything.

Starting that day, Yuri made a silent promise to herself to do something nice for Natsuki everyday. It was the least she could do for her saving her from some good for nothing bullies. 

At first it was small things, like saying hi to her in the mornings, or walking with her to her classes. But then, they started interacting more and more, reading with each other during club, sitting with each other at lunch, walking home together and spending the weekends at Yuri’s house together. Yuri couldn’t help but feel ecstatic around Natsuki. She was a firecracker, and lit up Yuri’s world so much; making everyday feel a little bit brighter and more beautiful. 

Maybe it was cliche, but she started to feel more for the girl— something more than friendship. She made her unbelievably happy, and she just wanted to be hers, forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. No one was allowed to take her.

Something new started brewing deep down inside of Yuri’s heart that day, something that would prove to slowly ruin her life.


	4. Because I want to hear the words, “I love you” I’ll probably be crying again, alone tonight

Natsuki's head hurt, along with her heart, her body. Everything hurt. She wasn't supposed to be upset at Yuri, but...

The flashbacks kept coming back to her, awakening her from her restless sleep in random times of the night. All she could think about was her fathers blood on Yuri's hands. Yuri; who had a history of having mental issues, Yuri; who was still recovering from... _that_. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this, but... she was scared, scared of Yuri. Scared of what had happened the previous day. Scared of being caught.

Natsuki was sat up in bed, silently crying in the cold air of Yuri's bedroom. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

She sniffled, looking over to the girl who seemed to be sleeping peacefully beside her. Natsuki wondered how she was sleeping so... calmly. She had just... killed someone. But then again, it was Yuri, and that girl could be pretty good at hiding her emotions when and if she needed to— which meant she could be feeling absolutely anything right now, and Natsuki didn't exactly like that thought.

The pink haired girl shivered as she looked at her friend, slightly scooting more towards the edge of the bed. She felt bad for being scared, especially because of the fragile girl’s past, but could you really blame her? Her father may have been a terrible person, but now he was dead. He didn't get a chance to redeem himself, a chance to grow, a chance to live the rest of his life or apologize, and most importantly... Natsuki hadn't even got a chance to say goodbye.

One minute he was there— beating her senseless, but alive and there and breathing none the less, and the next he was limp and bleeding out in Yuri's arms. It happened in a flash, a blink of an eye. She had no time to process what had even happened before her and Yuri were hiding his body.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the absolute fear and determination of not getting caught in that moment, or maybe it was that and ten other things combined, but she had done it. She had watched her friend kill her father, then she helped disposed of it like it was nothing. It wasn't nothing. It was the body and life of her once happy, smiling and caring Papa, but he'd never get a chance to earn that title back now.

Why did she have to be feeling like this? Why couldn't she just be happy that he was gone, that he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore? " _Because that's not how life works, Natsuki. "_ She reminded herself. Of course Yuri had done it in the heat of the moment for her sake, so she could be safe... but...

Yuri stirred next to her, and Natsuki's eyes widened, hoping she hadn’t been too loud. She wiped her eyes, laying back down and gently slipping underneath thecovers they were supposed to be sharing.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she hadn't woken the girl. She felt guilty for it- but the last thing she wanted to be doing right now was talking to her, especially about what had happened.

Like the universe was out to get her, Yuri spoke, slightly yawning, "Natsuki?"

_"Great, she's awake."_

The pink haired girl gulped, turning around to face her friend, "O-Oh, Yuri. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"E-Erm, no. I was just having an unpleasant dream, so I woke up on my own. What are you doing up?"

"Oh... I- U-Uh- couldn't sleep. It's fine, so l-let's just go back to sleep, o-okay?" Natsuki tried to giggle, growing increasingly more nervous at the way Yuri was staring at her.

"Have you been crying?" Yuri questioned, her own eyes trailing up to Natsuki's more puffy and still wet ones.

She gulped, looking away. "U-Um, n-no."

"What is troubling you, Natsuki?" Yuri whispered, reaching out to run her hands through a strand of her friends rose-colored hair.

Natsuki grit her teeth, nudging Yuri's hand off her of with her head, "W-What? What the fuck do you mean, 'what's troubling you'?! Did you just forget about what happened earlier, or are you too stubborn to address it?"

It was quiet for a minute. Neither of them spoke, both surprised at the smaller girls sudden outburst. It was quiet, and only the sound of eachother breathing and the slight breeze of the wind coming through the window filled the room.

"I-I...would you happen to be- s-scared of me?" Yuri finally asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was fiddling with a strand of her hair, eyes filling with tears and face hot and red.

Yes. "N-No."

"You are."

"W-Well what do you expect, Yuri? Did you expect it to be all unicorns and rainbows today? You just murdered someone. Don't even try and act like it didn't happen. I'm starting to think you don't even care."

Yuri's began crying, sitting up from her laying position and gripped the comforter under her, "W-What...? I-I- how dare you...Of course I c-care.”

The pink haired girl just scoffed, rolling her eyes. She was too tired and confused and drained to be dealing with this right now. "Sure you do. I knew it was suspicious that you were acting so fucking calm. Maybe you are still a _freak_ after all."

" _Shit_." She thought immediately after the words left her lips. She knew that Yuri didn't like that word- but it just escaped her mouth without consent in her sudden moment of rage.

"W-What?!" Yuri's red, puffy eyes widened.

"I- uh— I didn't mean that, Yuri! I'm sorry."

"No, it's quite alright. If that's really how you feel, t-then fine."

"Wait! Yuri! I s-swear! I was j-just angry! You know how I get."

"I have already said it's fine, Natsuki." Yuri's voice was cold and low, still careful to not raise her voice at the other girl, even in a moment like this, "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go sleep on the couch for the remainder of the night." Yuri said, standing up from her bed and inching closer to her bedroom door.

"W-Wait! Yuri, I'm sorry!" Natsuki pleaded, eyes filling of tears as she grabbed the girl's arm to stop her from leaving, "I really didn't mean that, you know I didn't."

Yuri just winced and shook it off, turning around to face the girl with tears running down her pale cheeks.

"No. You are right Natsuki. You're always right," Yuri began, eyes looking down to the soft carpet, "I cannot be mad at you if what you're saying is true. I just... don't want to make either of us more uncomfortable than we already are, so I will be spending the rest of the night downstairs. I-I think we both need a little bit of space for right now, so please forgive me."

Natsuki couldn't get anymore words out of her mouth as she watched Yuri slightly bow and then walk out of the room, leaving Natsuki alone with her unwelcomed thoughts and tears and the cold air that felt so much more cold without Yuri there next to her.

That night, neither girls slept good, for they hopelessly dreamt of what it would be like if none of this had ever happened.

———

Despite their sleepless nights, they both woke up bright and early to execute the plan they had previously come up with. There was still unresolved tension and slight anger between the two girls, but they pushed it aside for the time being to focus at what really mattered right then— the plan.

The plan was simple, seemingly fool proof, and maybe even simple enough to trick the cops. Or maybe not, and maybe it was a dumb, naive plan that had been tried and failed many of times before, but they at least had to try.

Natsuki would call the cops, pretending to be disheveled and shaken up as she told them about how her father hadn't come back from work that night, and how completely unlike him that was. She would get called into the station for questioning, which would undoubtedly be terrifying and risky, but Natsuki just had to act calm and be natural, right? That was probably easier said then done.

She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to do _any_ of this anymore. She wanted it to be over, she just wanted him to come back. That would solve all of her problems right now, ironically, as he was the one who used to cause them.

She was having second thoughts. She wondered if it was too late for her to just... turn them both in? I mean, she had 911 dialed and ready to call, but then she remembered Yuri. She imagined how _hurt_ Yuri would be if she turned her in... even more hurt then she most likely was right now from her cruel words the night before. This would be a different kind of hurt, a hurt of betrayal and lost of trust and maybe even friendship all together, and Natsuki didnt want that to happen. It didn't matter how wrong this was, she would _not_ risk her friendship with the girl, even if she was a murderer.

With one last sigh, she gathered up all the courage and strength she could muster from inside her anddialed those three numbers, fingers shaking. She waited a few seconds, and then a beep on the other end indicated someone had picked up the line.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"...Hello. I'd like to report a m-missing person."


End file.
